Understand
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Hidup bersama akan menumbuhkan cinta. Setelah bersama, akan timbul rasa saling memahami dan tahu kebiasaan masing-masing/AU/One shot


**Fic request from Onpu azuka, mohon maaf ya Onpu azuka-san kalo idenya pasaran, gaje, cuma oneshot dan pendek.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo Maybe, OOC Maybe, one shot, mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan dan alur cepat.**

**Rated : T semi M**

.

.

**Understand**

**~Semoga Suka dan Selamat Membaca~**

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong…Ting Tong…

Gadis bermata lavender itu bangun karena mendengar suara bel pintu. Dia melihat jam weker di nakas menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Ting Tong…Ting Tong…

Bel masih berbunyi, siapa yang datang pada jam segini?

Ting Tong…Ting Tong…

Belum juga ada yang membukakan pintu, apa itu orang iseng yang membunyikan bel di jam segini? Setdaknya Nori, pembantu rumah tangga yang berusia 38 tahun itu membukakan pintu itu.

Ting Tong…Ting Tong…

Ini sudah keempat kalinya bel itu terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata mengikat rambutnya dan menuju pintu untuk membukanya dan melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel pada jam segini.

Hinata keluar kamarnya dan melihat pintu di depan, "Apa dia sudah pulang? Atau jangan-jangan itu dia yang membunyikan bel."

Hinata segera membuka pintu dan benar dugaannya, yang membunyikan bel adalah penghuni kamar di depan kamarnya, itu suaminya-Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sasuke tidak bertengkar sampai harus pisah ranjang, hanya saja mereka menikah dijodohkan dan masing-masing sepakat untuk tidur terpisah. Kalau suatu hari nanti mereka saling mencintai, meeka bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini tapi kalau tidak, ya tidak ada jalan lain selain bercerai.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat merah, karena mabuk dan matanya sayu. Pakaian kantornya berantakan dengan dasi longgar dan dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya terbuka.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" Hinata segera membantu Sasuke masuk. Rambut pantat ayamnya terlihat basah oleh keringat.

"Hiks…hiks…Istriku" Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata memapah Sasuke ke kamarnya, Hinata tidak tahu penyebab suaminya mabuk dan pulang selarut ini. Lengan Sasuke, Hinata simpan di bahunya. Dengan susah payah, Hinata membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Hinata membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur ukuran king sizenya. Hinata membuka sepatu Sasuke dan saat Hinata akan membuka jas Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

Hinata terkejut "Sa-Sasuke-kun, le-lepaskan!" Hinata jadi kesulitan membuka jas Sasuke. Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memeluknya.

Sasuke mencium aroma lavender dari rambut Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, le-lepas!" tapi permintaan Hinata tidak digubris Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas ikatan rambut Hinata dan membuat Hinata berbaring, sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di atas Hinata. Hinata berusaha mendorong Sasuke tapi Sasuke memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dan segera melumat bibir Hinata "Hhmmmpp".

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita, Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya-istrinya yang duduk dengan hanya dibalut selimut berwarna biru dongker miliknya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya untuk menetralkan penglihatannya dan dia melihat tubuhnya juga yang hanya dibalut selimut. Penglihatannya sudah jelas dan onixnya menangkap warna kebiruan pada leher dan pundak Hinata.

Berarti mereka semalam telah melakukan malam pertama mereka. Tentu Sasuke terkejut akan keadaan ini, di pagi hari begini.

"Hinata" Sasuke mencoba memanggil Hinata. Rasanya memilukan mendengar suara tangisan Hinata. Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke "Sa-Sasuke-kun".

Hinata selama ini dalam waktu usia 2 bulan perikahannya dengan Sasuke, dia menjadi istri yang baik dengan memasak untuk Sasuke, walau sudah ada pembantu di rumah Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja di rumah itu, dan juga dengan pembantu tentunya.

Pembantu itu tahu tentang Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidur terpisah, tapi tidak melaporkannya kepada orang tua Hinata dan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke yang menggajinya dan ini adalah rumah Sasuke.

Hinata sebenarnya sudah mulai mencintai Sasuke setelah hidup bersama dan juga memahami kebiasaan dan kesukaan Sasuke, seperti makanan kesukaannya yaitu tomat dan juga Sasuke suka dengan kopi hitam.

Hinata mau dan rela melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan pada saat Sasuke mabuk. Tapi pada saat Sasuke sadar dan juga jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maka dari itu Hinata sekarang menangis.

Rasanya sulit untuk Sasuke mengatakan kata maaf kepada Hinata, dan pada akhirnya yang keluar adalah kata "Aku akan bertanggung jawab." darinya.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti arti kata Sasuke. Itu biasanya dikatakan pada orang yang melakukan hubungan suami istri ketika belum menikah sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menikah.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Karin." ucap Sasuke pada Hinata. Mereka sedang makan malam saat ini. Biasanya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara saat makan, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Hinata terkejut, memang sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke itu Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke punya kekasih yaitu Karin. Hinata ingat perkataan Sasuke dengan kata "tanggung jawab" itu dan Hinata berpikir kalau itu berarti memutuskan Karin dan terus hidup bersama Hinata.

"Ka-kalau karena ma-masalah kita…" Hinata bingung dan malu membahas mengenai malam pertama mereka waktu itu "waktu itu, se-sebaiknya tidak usah." Hinata tidak mau hanya karena masalah itu, maka Sasuke harus putus dengan Karin.

"Bukan, aku putus dengannya sebelum kita…" Sasuke juga agak canggung mengatakannya "waktu itu, kami putus karena memang sudah tidak cocok." dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memang juga sudah mencintai Hinata, hanya saja dia bingung untuk menunjukkan perasaannya dan memulainya. Makanya dia frustasi sampai jadi mabuk waktu itu.

Saat ini mereka jadi terdiam setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu. Tapi hati Hinata tetap bersi kukuh kalau Sasuke putus dengan Karin karena tanggung jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke setelah kejadian malam pertama mereka, mereka juga masih menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya. Memang awalnya canggung.

Mereka masih tidur terpisah dan Hinata selalu memasak untuk Sasuke di sela waktu kuliahnya. Ya Hinata masih kuliah di semester akhir dan Sasuke sudah menjadi direktur utama di Uchiha Corp. Usia mereka berpaut 3 tahun.

Hinata pagi ini merasa pusing dan mual sekali, tadi Sasuke sudah pergi ke kantor. Hinata segera ke wastafel di dapur untuk memuntahkan sarapannya.

Hinata membasuh mulutnya dan memutar badannya. Hinata melihat Nori, pembantunya yang berambut hitam disanggul itu ada di hadapannya.

"Nyonya tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nori dan segera mengambil air putih untuk diberikan kepada Hinata. Hinata meminum air itu dan Hinata mengatakan "Mual".

Nori menepuk kedua tangannya sekali "Mungkin Nyonya hamil" ucap Nori senang.

Otomatis Hinata terkejut "Itu…" kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata memang sudah telat datang bulan dua minggu. Tapi bagaimana Nori bisa mengatakan itu? Padahal Nori tahu kalau Hinata tidur terpisah dengan Sasuke, kecuali hari itu.

Nori yang mengerti raut wajah kebingungan Hinata segera mengatakan kalau dia saat itu bangun pukul 2 pagi, karena haus Nori ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil air tapi Nori mendengar suara Hinata "Ahh, Sa-Sasuke-kun" di kamar sasuke saat Nori melewati kamar tersebut.

Hinata malu mendengar Nori menceritakan hal itu. "Kalau begitu, kapan Nyonya akan memberitahu Tuan?" tanya Nori. Wajah Hinata menjadi sendu.

Hinata berpikir, Sasuke mungkin masih mencintai Karin dan mungkin akan kembali kepadanya. Sasuke juga mungkin tidak mencintai dirinya.

"Nori-san, aku mohon jangan beritahu Sa-Sasuke-kun tentang ini!" pinta Hinata.

Nori bingung, bukankah hal ini bisa menyatukan mereka berdua?

Tapi Hinata justru berpikir kalau hal ini hanya akan menambah beban Sasuke dengan tanggung jawabnya itu. Hinata akan berpikir untuk bercerai dari Sasuke tanpa memberitahu hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menuruni tangga rumah dan dia tidak sengaja terpeleset dari 6 anak tangga lagi menuju ke bawah. "Kyaaa"

Hinata jatuh dan dirinya merasa badannya sakit. Hinata mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, Hinata merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan besedih saat melihat darah di kakinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang baru akan memasuki mobilnya merasa melupakan sesuatu yaitu mapnya. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesakitan dan ada darah di kakinya. Sementara itu Nori dari dapur datang karena mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Ya ampun, Nyonya!"

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata "Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke panik. "Sa-Sasuke-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Tuan, sepertinya Nyonya keguguran." Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Nori. Sasuke benar-benar belum tahu kalau Hinata Hamil.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata dan Hinata berkata "Bayinya…Sa-Sasuke-kun, bayinya…" Hinata menyayangi calon anaknya itu. Tentu dia tidak mau kalau dia sampai keguguran.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersadar, sekarang dia sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Hinata menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Di-dia tidak selamat ya?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Sasuke hanya menjawab "Hn" dia juga terpukul mengetahui calon bayinya tidak terselamatkan.

"A-apa Sa-Sasuke-kun senang?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat marah "Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menjawab "Ka-karena bebas dari tanggung jawab."

Sasuke marah "Mana mungkin aku senang, calon bayi kita bukan sekedar untuk tanggung jawabku, tapi aku mencintaimu dan calon bayi kita." Walau Sasuke baru tahu ternyata Hinata mengandung benihnya setelah Hinata mengalami keguguran.

Hinata menitikan air matanya "Percayalah!" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Go-gomen," Hinata menangis "a-aku gagal menjaganya." Hinata percaya Sasuke mencintainya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dan segera memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berbaring di kamarnya dan juga Sasuke. Kamar itu tadinya adalah kamar Sasuke, tapi sekarang menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Sudah 3 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian keguguran calon bayi mereka.

Hinata masih terlihat murung, masih tidak rela kehilangan calon bayinya.

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya segera mengusap pipi Hinata, Hinata tahu walaupun Sasuke tidak pandai berbicara, tapi dia juga memahami perasaan Hinata saat ini.

Hinata mencoba sedikit tersenyum "Apa kau sangat menginginkan bayi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat lagi!" Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Nori itu OC aja. Ryu harap suka ya dengan fic gaje ini.**

**Review ya, makasih**


End file.
